


Crystal Memoirs

by OwlEspresso



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEspresso/pseuds/OwlEspresso
Summary: You remember him, buried deep in youth, the spring soil of curiosity and optimism—





	Crystal Memoirs

“What do you plan to do after all this?” you’re not sure what prompts you to ask, but the question tumbles from your lips before you even think about it. Musk accompanies the still dust of the room. The warmth borders on uncomfortable, but G’raha seems just fine, sorting through a mess of tomes and texts that live on his bottom shelf. His nimble fingers pause then drum against the edge of the polished wood. 

“That’s—I haven’t really thought about it,” he admits with a little laugh.

“You should,” you tap your knee against his shoulder, “Unless you’d like to waste away in Mor Dhona for the rest of your days?”

“That doesn’t sound terrible,” he replies with a soft hum, grouping his books on Allagan cooking together in one little, neat session, “I can think of many worse places to be. The Highlands, for example.”

“Too cold for you?” you raise an eyebrow, walking to the opposite side of the room to lean against the wall. It’s oddly hypnotizing to watch him organize. His fingers are nimble and

“That and the overwhelming presence of draconic presence,” once satisfied with his work, he stands and stretches his arms above his head. You unabashedly him over. Though a scholar, it’s clear that he’s seen more than his fair share of combat. His toned archer’s arms say it all, speak of countless arrows fired and years spent honing his craft. You want to cross the distance feel them for yourself, “Honestly, I think I’ve been counting on our discoveries here to be so incredible that I simply must stay.”

“Really?” you tip your head with a slight frown, cross your arms.

“There’s nothing wrong with a little optimism, is there? Regardless, if my assumptions are incorrect, I’m sure the winds will blow me in the direction of another grand discovery!” he trots over to his desk and grabs a small miniature Biggs had created in his spare time—a small sculpture of the tower made from spare metal.

“That’s an awful lot of assuming,” your voice is soft, because you find it impossible to be hard on him in any way, shape or form. There’s something so unique and delightful about him, a precious little presence that brightens any room he walks into. You reach for his shoulder, but hesitate and drop it back down to your side, “I just… want you to be prepared, you know?”

“To think, the heralded Warrior of Light would be so concerned for me,” G’raha placed the miniature down and fixed you with an impish smile, I’m truly humbled,” his eyelids dipped, and the semi-sultry look he sent you was jarring. Any smart assed reply you could’ve thought up withered and died on the spot. The silence lasted for half a moment before he turned to the door, patting you on the shoulder.

“We should get dinner, lest Biggs and Wedge eat everything without us!”


End file.
